Old Photographs
by thatredmustang
Summary: The Toretto household is filled with old photographs, and these are their stories.


Dom walked into the room with a towel on his waist and water droplets running down his muscular chest. Life for him couldn't be better. The love of his life was back by his side, his family is safe, he was free, and money was of no issue.  
Having chosen the lifestyle that he had been living for over thirteen years, he's come to realization that the little things in life were the most precious. When he was young to him all that mattered were cars and money... That was the code he lived by, but growing older and being on the run made him realize that nothing is more important than family and all the little things in between. Dom never had the opportunity to stop and smell the roses in the thirteen years he was running. He never had the chance and now, now was the time to do all that.  
He wandered around the room looking at everything. It was exactly as he left it plus a layer of dust. Dom walked over to the dresser to pull out some boxer briefs. After pulling them on, he began to look around the room he had abandoned for so long. He picked up the polaroid of his parents sitting on the charger. Dom stared down at his mom and dad, his thumb running over the worn photograph touching their faces. He looked exactly like his father, there was no doubt about it. His ears, mouth and nose all screamed Toretto genes. Even his build was the same as his father, although Antonio Toretto was a bit slimmer. The only thing he had from his mom's genes was the gorgeous brown eyes, which brought enigma to the majority, and told stories to the right people.

_"Mia, Mia, come here.." A young Dom said waving his arms around trying to get the baby's attention.__Baby Mia was crawling around in the back yard chasing the little petals of the dandelions that her mother had blown in front of her. Recognizing her big brother's voice she turned her head to look at Dom; instantly giggling she stopped and headed towards his direction. A seven year old Dom sat with his legs out in front of him and waited patiently as baby Mia tried to crawl into his lap; Even though he was only seven, he had inherited his dad's charisma, pulling everyone to him. _

"_Antonio! Honey! Get the camera, Mia is going to walk!" Maria Toretto yelled out to her husband._

_Antonio Toretto could be heard from the kitchen rushing up the steps to presumably get the camera, thirty seconds later he was outside holding the device. He sat down next to his wife and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Dom still fascinated by his little baby sister, ignored his parents. Mia had both her hands on Dom's right thigh and had been bouncing up and down on her knees trying, with all her might to stand on her little legs. The older brother watched curiously as she began to lift herself off the grass, but not being able to support her weight she started to fall. Quick as a lion, Dom scooped her up and pulled her into his lap before she fell. The couple looked dotingly at their son._

"_Dom, why didn't you let Mia fall?" Antonio asked his son curiously._

"_What do you mean daddy?" his face in confusion. "I'm her big brother, I can't let her get hurt, she would cry." He continued. "I won't let anybody or anything hurt her." His voice determined and serious. At seven, he also learned his signature intimidating glare… which wasn't as intimidating coming from a seven year old. _

_Maria's eyes started to water at the fact that her little boy had already taken on the responsibility of protecting his baby sister. Looking at her husband, he nodded knowingly and winked at her. _

_They family spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the backyard, eating good food, and chatting about anything and everything. As the sun began to set, Dom was playing with his toy cars next to Mia, who was sleeping on a blanket. He looked up to find that his parents were sitting on the Charger, whispering to each other, his dad stealing kisses every now and then. Picking up the camera, he watched and waited till they were done kissing and snapped a perfect picture of the young couple looking lovingly into each other's eyes. _

A squeeze around the waist brought him back to reality.

"She's beautiful." Letty said.

"Yeah, yeah she is." He linked their fingers together.

"Mia looks just like her."

"Yeah, I got all of dad's looks, and Mia got of all of mom's."

Letty placed an open kiss on his bare shoulder and held him tighter.

"She would have loved you."

"I never met her?"

"Nah, she passed away the year before you moved here."

"I'm sorry."

Dom turned around to look at his woman. He smiled. He put the picture back on his dresser and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Letty followed, and sat straddling her man. He held her chin between his thumb and index finger before continuing,

"My dad, he loved you. Dad treated you like his own the second you stepped into the house with a scraped palm defending Mia from the boys in her class that were picking on her. Every time you and I got into a fight, or you and Vince got into a fight, he would always take your side… Sometimes I feel like he loved you more." His eyes narrowing playfully at her.

She laughed a throaty laugh at him.

"Do you miss them?"

"Everyday. When I was younger, my dad used to tell me that nothing in life is more important than family; and that family wasn't just blood. Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family; Always told me to choose the people around me wisely. Mom used to tell me to find a girl that would accept every part of me; the good, the bad, the ugly; and that would never leave when shit hits the fan." Dom smiled sadly. It was Letty's turn to hold Dom's face in her hands.

"And have you found what your parents told you to find?"

Dom looked deeply into her eyes and took her left hand into his, kissing her knuckles.

"Yeah, I thank God every day for blessing me with them."

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I lied. I finished my first piece a few months ago, and told you guys to keep an eye out for my new fics, but haven't posted until now. I'm terrible. I love yous! Just wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate the love, and the feedback from my very first fanfic! And sorry I don't really communicate through the chapters.. hahah. Anyway, enjoy this piece.


End file.
